gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
Season One is the first season of Gossip Girl, the American teen drama based upon the book series written by Cecily von Ziegesar. This season aired from September 19th, 2007 until May 19th, 2008 with eighteen episodes. The first thirteen episodes of Gossip Girl aired in the U.S. on Wednesdays at 9:00 p.m. on The CW. Following the 100-day writers strike, the remainder of the season aired on Mondays at 8:00 p.m. The season was released on DVD as a five disc boxed set under the title of Gossip Girl: The Complete First Season on August 19, 2008 by Warner Home Video. Notable Plots * Serena van der Woodsen returns to New York's Upper East side and begins a relationship with Dan Humphrey. * There is a love triangle between Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald and Serena. * There is a love triangle between Nate, Blair, and Chuck Bass. * Serena's little brother, Eric van der Woodsen is released from rehab after being treated for depression after his suicide attempt. It's revealed he's also gay. * Jenny Humphrey, Dan's little sister, struggles to be accepted by Blair and her friends. * Dan's best friend Vanessa Abrams suddenly turns up and causes some struggles in the relationship between Dan and Serena. * Dan and Serena have troubles with someone from Serena's past Changes from the book series *Eric van der Woodsen's sexuality and suicide attempts. He is younger than Serena, compared to the books where he is older. *In the books, Jenny has curly brown hair and a large bust, which make her self conscious. *Blair Waldorf's younger brother, Tyler is mysteriously absent in the TV show. *Vanessa does not have a shaved head in the TV show. *Blair and Chuck's romance is not part of the book series storyline. *Vanessa goes to Constance in the books and lives with Ruby, an absent character in the TV show. *In the books, Vanessa has relationships other than being with Dan. *The romantic relationship between Lily and Rufus. *Lily and Bart getting married. *Dan and Jenny's mother lives in Prague in the books and is called Jeanette. *Roman, or any similar character, is not present in the books *Dan and Serena have a briefer relationship in the books. Cast Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodson (Appears in 18/18 episodes) * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf (Appears in 18/18 episodes) * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey (Appears in 18/18 episodes) * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald (Appears in 15/18 episodes) * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass (Appears in 14/18 episodes) * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Appears in 15/18 episodes) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey (Appears in 18/18 episodes) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodson (Appears in 15/18 episodes) * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams (Appears in 9/18 episodes) * Kristen Bell as Gossip Girl (Voice only and uncredited, 18/18 episodes) Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf (After Pilot) * Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Sebastian Stan as Carter Baizen * Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates * Dreama Walker as Hazel Williams * Yin Chang as Nelly Yuki * Emma Demar as Elise Wells * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Sam Robards as Howard "The Captain" Archibald * France Swift as Anne Archibald * John Shea as Harold Waldorf * William Abadie as Roman Garrel * Caroline Lagerfelt as CeCe Rhodes * Susie Misner as Alison Humphrey * Jill Flint as Bex Simon * Michelle Hurd as Laurel * Florencia Lozano as Eleanor Waldorf (Pilot only) Episodes Trivia * Blair, Serena, Dan, Chuck and Nate are all in their junior year in high school. Gallery GGS1.jpg Normal s1promocast20281129wr9.jpg|Blake, Ed, Chase, Penn, Leighton, & Taylor on set 155620 162086890501346 145542232155812 303146 6449789 n.jpg Blair-Jenny-blair-vs-jenny-8837191-300-400.jpg Chuck-and-jenny.jpg Jenny Humphrey 11.jpg Summer08 gossip girl.jpg S1poster.jpg |DVD cover for Season 1 S1poster2.jpg|Another Poster for Season 1 Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons